


Unexpected Pleasures Part 2

by thebadones



Series: Unexpected Pleasures (series and one shots) [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst and Feels, Cis Hisoka x Cis Gon, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadones/pseuds/thebadones
Summary: After a wild week reuniting with his old friends, Gon is off on his next adventure... and with Hisoka of all people. Considering the goal, to regain Gon's nen, it's the not the most surprising turn of events, but it's turned out to be a wholly unexpected *gulp* pleasure so far. But the trip's only just getting started and their first stop: Whale Island to see Mito-san.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Hisoka, Gon Freecs/Hisoka
Series: Unexpected Pleasures (series and one shots) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942225
Comments: 67
Kudos: 186





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is part 2 to my first fic here on Ao3 called "Unexpected Pleasures" as the title says. I suggest you read that first if you have not yet read it because this fic will, in its essence, be a "spoiler" for the other one. For all those who read and enjoyed the first part... Thank you for all your support and I hope you enjoy this one too. ^.^

Gon was going to get his nen back! He didn’t just think he was being optimistic. It felt like the truth. At least, he wanted it bad enough that he would make it happen. No. matter. what. Gon wasn’t in control of the plan, though. That was Hisoka, who was maybe the only other person invested in Gon getting his nen back. The proof was that Hisoka was here at all, here being the port where they were about to board an airship for Whale Island. A week ago, Gon had been heading to York New City after travelling with Kite-san for a couple years. Gon had just wanted to reconnect with some old friends, and he had, but he’d also bumped into Hisoka. 

A week???

Gon felt something akin to dizziness as he looked ahead to the hooded figure walking ahead of him: Hisoka. It had been such a short amount of time for so many things to have happened and for so many things to have changed between them. Their relationship… relationship. Gon couldn’t think past the word. His eyes roamed over Hisoka from the broad shoulders he wanted to jump on, to the 44 tag hanging from one of the backpack’s zippers. 

What were they now, Gon wondered. Were they friends now? Gon blushed thinking about how friendly they had become in the last week. But as… friendly… as they had become, Gon wasn’t sure what he would call them. He looked at the wide, tempting shoulders again and pounced. Hisoka ducked, as Gon had half expected would happen, and landed cooly on both feet in front of the older man. Gon looked back to see gold eyes sparkling with humor and a little half smile on Hisoka’s face. Hisoka raised an eyebrow in silent curiosity, but Gon just grinned and turned his back on Hisoka. Gon remembered then a moment years ago, on Greed Island with Killua, where Hisoka had been walking behind them. The weight of Hisoka’s stare had weighed on them like a thick sludge sliding down their backsides. Gon whipped his head back and met eyes with Hisoka. Unlike that time years ago, Hisoka wasn’t even looking at Gon.

Wow. A lot had changed, but possibly for the better. 

Finally, the two reached their airship and on they went, headed for Whale Island. It had been awhile since Gon had gotten to see Mito-san and who knew when the next time would be. He would make the best of the visit, though… this one was going to be quite interesting. Hisoka was joining him. Gon was going to be introducing Hisoka to Mito-san and, well they hadn’t talked about it but he guessed that meant Hisoka would also be staying at his old home. And in the same house with Mito-san.

“Gon-kun~ what are you thinking about to make you blush so hard?”

Gon and Hisoka were now boarding the airship they had commissioned to take them to Whale Island. They were the only passengers, but there was a pilot who was just then passing them. Gon wanted to wait until they had closed the door to the cockpit. Of course Hisoka wasn’t going to wait for an answer. Long, pale fingers took a firm grip on Gon’s chin, pulling his gaze back to meet Hisoka’s. 

“Please don’t tell me I’ve made you shy.”

Gon stared, hard, back into those golden eyes. “Baiting me into flaunting our relationship around strangers won’t work.”

Hisoka’s eyes went wide and he backed off, lips stretching into a small, sly smile. Gon huffed, grinning smugly, and turned to put his bag away. 

“What about Mito-san?” Hisoka arms wrapped around Gon’s waist, wrapping him in a tight embrace. Warm breath brushed against Gon’s ear as Hisoka asked, “Think you’ll be able to hide our _relationship_ from her?”

Gon paused before twisting to look up at Hisoka. Gon, his lips in a pout and eyebrows scrunched lightly in confusion, was the picture of innocence and made his words seem like a lethal shot in the back. 

“Hide? I wasn’t planning on hiding anything.” 

_Not hiding anything, huh?_ Hisoka didn’t know how to respond. After all it had been just a week and the boy he could only dream of killing now laid in bed dreaming with him. And that boy didn’t want to hide it, even though they both knew no one in Gon’s life would approve of them being together. Even just them travelling alone together would gain disapproval much less- Gon blushed and turned away, cutting off Hisoka’s thoughts. He didn’t know how to finish them anyway.

“I wasn’t planning on hiding... just not flaunting.”

“Oh?” Hisoka chuckled, slipped off his backpack and put it away next to Gon’s. “What makes you think you’ll be able to stop that either?”

Gon turned around in the small space between them to hide his reddening face again. Hisoka knew the flush on his face was a mixture of indignation and from considering just what Hisoka might do in front of Mito-san. Hisoka was willing to go as far as would make things interesting and no farther. He was going to get his play time in, but not at the cost of pushing Gon away. Hisoka was excited to see just how far he could push his little Gon-kun though. Not now though. The pilot had long since disappeared inside the cockpit and they had a long flight ahead of them. Granted, there weren’t a lot of ways to kill the time, but Hisoka felt he should leave Gon be... for now.


	2. Games

With little else to do on the airship, it hadn’t taken long for Gon to join Hisoka in playing with his cards. He had expected as much, but not how long it would last. He thought he would get bored and that Gon would get bored even. And okay, sometimes it started to get boring, but then Gon would ask about other games and Hisoka found himself digging up old memories of games he had learned while travelling. Games and card tricks. Gon with his bright eyes, enraptured on every old story and bit of magic, fueled Hisoka for endless hours. Time flew by and was only broken up throughout the day by the grumbles of Gon’s stomach. The sky outside the large windows grew dark and they turned on some lights to keep playing and talking. But the darkness changed things. All day there had been the occasional brush of fingers or a quick flirtatious touch initiated by Hisoka. Now, Gon initiated them. Sometimes it was any little touch whether in playful threat saying he would win next time or that Hisoka had cheated. Other times Gon would grab Hisoka’s shoulder to keep from toppling over in laughter. It’s like the cover of darkness from prying eyes made Gon braver and some part of Hisoka wondered if Gon was looking for excuses to touch him. But then it was story time again, something until today Hisoka rarely got to indulge in, and Gon stretched out across Hisoka’s lap. Gon folded his arms behind his head as support and left his stomach vulnerable. Even his shirt had ridden up just enough to expose the tiniest bit of tan skin. Gon yawned and Hisoka froze mid syllable to watch Gon’s chest expand, his whole body tensing at the height of his yawn, and then slowly relax. It was all too similar to another kind of climax Hisoka hd seen from Gon before.

“Gon-kun~” Hisoka tapped his fingers in a wave over Gon’s stomach, making Gon jerk in surprise and look up at Hisoka with wary curiosity. “Is this your subtle way of telling me you’d like to move on to _other_ …” Hisoka started to move his hand up Gon’s chest, “kinds of games?”

Gon’s eyes went wide and he watched as Hisoka’s hand travelled up his chest to stop at his nipples. When Hisoka made no move to caress Gon any further, Gon met Hisoka's gaze once more and gulped. 

“What kind of games?”

Hisoka smiled. He considered which game to suggest, something that would time perfectly with the co-pilot’s next break. While Hisoka had been enjoying his time with Gon, it hadn’t stopped him from noticing how often the breaks were taken. If he was right, the next break would start in about 10 or 15 minutes. So, it needed to be something that scaled slowly. That way, when the co-pilot left the cockpit for a snack he wouldn't catch Gon in anything too embarrassing. But, by the time the break was over, Gon would be in a much more compromising situation. Hisoka went with his gut instinct.

“Let’s play concentration. One of us builds a card tower. The other tries to distract them so they make a mistake and tower collapses.” 

Gon looked up at Hisoka suspiciously. “It’s hard enough for me to build one without someone to distract me.” 

That was _not_ the complaint Hisoka had expected and he fought to keep his composure. He sighed instead and said, “Well I guess I’ll be the one building the tower then. You just need to distract me and~ there is only one rule.” Gon's eyebrows raised with a curious look. “The tower itself is off limits, so anything you do that might directly impact the card tower is cheating. You need to focus on distracting me so I make a mistake in building it.”

Gon frowned. “This almost sounds _too_ easy.”

“Oh?” Hisoka brushed his thumb over one of Gon’s nipples, getting the boy’s attention. “If you’re so sure, then why not bet on it. Whoever wins gets a favor of their choice.” Gon’s eyebrows furrowed in thought, not looking swayed yet. “Any favor, no expiration, and you don’t have to decide what it is until whenever you call the favor in.”

Gon hummed, thoughtful, and Hisoka was losing interest altogether, but then Gon raised his pinky. “No cheating.” 

Hisoka was not sure at all how Gon expected him to cheat, but he wrapped his pinky around Gon’s anyway. Gon twisted the pinky as hard as he could, staring daggers into Hisoka’s eyes. _Oh~_ Hisoka knew this was going to be fun.

“Now to seal it.” 

Gon’s words inspired Hisoka and, as their thumbs met, Hisoka pulled Gon up to a sitting position. Gon’s eyes shot wide and Hisoka smiled. 

“Don’t be bashful now, Gon. If you want to seal it with a kiss, then kiss me.”

Gon blushed and tried to swallow his nerves. Hisoka just raised an eyebrow, waiting to see what Gon would do. Gon looked into those gold eyes sparkling with humor, teasing him almost. Hisoka probably didn’t think Gon would do it, just kiss him without having been flirted with and teased to the point of mindlessness. Yep, Gon thought as he watched the corner of Hisoka’s lips slide up into a smirk. Hisoka definitely didn’t think he would do it or at least he was pretending to think that way to push Gon into doing it. Well, it didn’t really matter did it since Gon wanted to kiss Hisoka anyways. Gon had thought about it plenty of times today, but just hadn’t worked up to it yet. No time like the present though and without further hesitation, Gon closed the distance like lightning. Hisoka just barely caught Gon’s face in his hands before their teeth could collide. All Gon had been planning was a quick peck on the lips, but now Hisoka’s hands held him in place. He returned Gon’s kiss with a quiet ferocity. It didn’t feel like Hisoka was just kissing him, but leading him in a dance. The slow, but deep movement of his lips felt hypnotic. Gon couldn’t help but return the kiss and wonder how it was possible that he felt the sensation spread across his face and down to his chest. He started to wonder how far it could spread when Hisoka began to pull away. Without a second thought, Gon brought up his hands to pull Hisoka back in, but he wasn’t fast enough. His hands found Hisoka’s hands instead. Hisoka’s lips pulled away from Gon, leaving him feel a bit hazy, certainly too hazy to meet the golden eyes now piercing his. He looked instead to where their hands, clasped tight together, floated beside them. The sight awakened his imagination and the first images it conjured up was enough to shock the haze from his mind. He didn't feel ready, but he looked back and returned Hisoka’s gaze anyway. 

“Well,” Gon cleared his throat before continuing. “Ready to play?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my... Part 1 has gotten a bunch more kudos since I started Part 2 about two weeks ago and this part already has 16 kudos. Thank you all so very much! Sending you all lots of well wishes until I update again. <3 <3 <3
> 
> And I have already written the first couple sentences of chapter 3. XD


	3. Distractions

Hisoka smiled and let go of Gon’s hands to replace them with the deck of cards. He turned back around and Gon watched Hisoka’s back as the sound of cards shuffling filled the air. What a strong back it was too. Gon thought about his own back and felt envy. He wanted to be built like this, strong like this, but how strong was Hisoka really? The image of Hisoka, hand on Gon’s throat, slamming him into the ground crashed into him. Gon could almost feel the impact and wondered how far it would bury him in the earth. He remembered the feeling of Hisoka’s hand squeezing his neck during the Hunter Exam, how he had thought his neck might break and how the pressure building up in his lungs felt tight and filled hi head with a heavy fog. He instinctively reached out, spreading his fingers wide as if to touch as much of Hisoka’s back at once as possible. Gon could feel hardened muscles underneath the soft fabric of Hisoka’s hoodie. The temptation of following each and every curve of muscle was too great, but Gon was undecided about the hoodie. Was it in the way? It’s softness over the muscle felt deceptive, like Hisoka himself, and Gon could feel a warmth radiating underneath. Gon slid his hands down to the hem of Hisoka’s hoodie and shirt and then under and up until Gon’s hands found Hisoka’s waist. 

No reaction though, except by Gon himself. 

The sudden warmth that seemed to spill into his skin shocked Gon and made him hungry for more. Gon scooched closer to kneel behind Hisoka. He was much closer now and his hands seemed to move on their own, sliding up and around Hisoka’s chest. Hisoka’s clothes rode up as Gon pulled Hisoka into a back hug, forcing Gon up on his knees, head naturally finding a place to rest on Hisoka’s shoulder. Now he could glimpse Hisoka’s hands as he shuffled the cards. Gon realized now the shuffling had continued without pause as if Hisoka had not been in the least bit surprised or affected by Gon’s embrace. Gon certainly couldn’t say the same, as the warmth from Hisoka’s body spread through Gon’s arms, making his stomach turn in a funny way. Yet, Gon wondered if all that shuffling had really been necessary or had Hisoka continued it merely to seem unbothered. 

“How many times do you need to shuffle them before you begin?”

Hisoka hummed. “Sometimes it helps me think.”

Gon nodded, his chin moving against Hisoka’s shoulder. “I can believe that, but what are you thinking about right now?”

The soft click of a door opening ahead of them caught Gon’s attention. He froze as he watched one of the co-pilots step out of the cockpit and enter the main cabin. Gon’s arms slid down to Hisoka's waist so that the clothing no longer rode up his chest. But, Gon didn’t let go, in fact his hold tightened, though he buried his face in Hisoka’s hood to hide the blush burning his cheeks. Gon didn’t dare to look back up until he heard the footsteps pass them and the click of the door to the back rooms as they opened and shut. Gon sighed in relief and relaxed his whole weight onto Hisoka. 

Hisoka chuckled. “Well, now I’m wondering if I should consider that hiding or not.”

Gon pouted and was glad Hisoka couldn’t see it. “I wasn’t hiding. I didn’t let go.”

“True.” Hisoka paused as he shuffled the cards. “They must have just started their break. Will you wait until the break is over to start distracting me or do you think you can win before then?”

Gon grimaced and thought as he watched the cards pass between Hisoka’s hands. Then it dawned on him and Gon grinned. 

“Well, I guess that would depend on when you start building the tower, huh, Hisoka?”

Hisoka moaned in a light, melodic whisper. It was a pretty sound that made Gon clutch to Hisoka’s back all the tighter. The cards halted in Hisoka’s hands and Gon hesitated to smile in the pause before Hisoka broke the deck of cards and set them in front of him. 

“Since you’ve gotten comfortable~ I guess I can begin.”

“Oh, wait a minute then.”

Gon jumped up and went to a nearby couch to steal a couple of cushions before running back to Hisoka who had turned to watch Gon with a blank expression. Gon stacked the cushions behind Hisoka and plopped back down before wrapping both his arms and legs now around Hisoka. Once settled, Gon perched his head on Hisoka’s shoulder again and waved for Hisoka to continue. Hisoka took a deep breath, his chest quietly rumbling at the as he exhaled. 

“Okay, Gon~ Let’s begin.”

Hisoka drew two cards from the deck and gently, but confidently, set them in a vertical triangle. Gon watched as Hisoka drew two more and then set a third on top between them. It was so calming to watch him and Gon could feel his body relaxing even more into the embrace. However, his mind wasn’t. Everything he’d been thinking earlier in the day was back and churning away in the back of Gon’s mind. Hisoka drew another two cards.

“Are you just gonna watch, Gon?”

“I’m thinking.” 

Hisoka hummed as he made another triangle beside the other two. Gon continued to watch as emotions wrestled inside him. It was so comfortable and relaxing sitting here like this with Hisoka that Gon thought he could spend the rest of the night this way. Of course, with the hard expanse of Hisoka’s back pressed close against Gon’s chest, he couldn’t forget what had inspired him to get so close to Hisoka in the first place. Yet, he’d been touching Hisoka before that and wanting to touch Hisoka before that and all because of that tag. Gon lifted his head just enough to glance once more over to Hisoka’s bag. He couldn’t see that number 44 tag from here, but it was burned into his mind anyway. He set his head back down on Hisoka’s shoulder and sighed, watching Hisoka start to set down the first two cards of the tower’s second story.

“Hisoka? Would you say we’re friends? Like real friends?”

Hisoka didn’t seem to hesitate as he placed the two cards perfectly. “Tsk tsk tsk. I told you no more personal questions for at least 5 more days.”

Gon groaned and squeezed Hisoka, as if he could literally squeeze the answer out of him. Hisoka laughed just the littlest bit, making Gon smile and relax his hold. 

“Come on! You told me those other stories about where and who you learned tricks and card games from. I think you could at least tell me this.”

“Gon-kun~ Do you think real friends want to kill each other?”

“They could.” 

Hisoka jerked, holding back more laughter, as he hesitated before placing two more cards on the tower. He was surprised Gon was going the psychological route to distract him and was, honestly, surprised it was working so well. Now that Hisoka knew this was Gon’s game plan, he was ready for whatever came next. Gon moved his head again as Hisoka drew two more cards and brought them closer to the tower. The arms wrapped around his chest that had moved higher up his chest with the turn in conversation now drifted lower again until they rest in Hisoka’s lap. _Oh?~_ Hisoka licked his lips as he prepared himself for Gon trying to distract him physically too, but... Gon wasn't done yet.

“So could boyfriends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think Hisoka reacts?
> 
> I'm continually surprised where this story keeps going, but I'm loving it. Would love to hear what people think. I've been having some great convos on Twitter that are inspiring events to come. And big thanks to one of my friends Hisoka thirst tweets that motivated me to write 99% of this tonight.
> 
> OH, and yes THANK YOU soooo~ much to everyone who's been finding this and part 1 of Unexpected Pleasures, leaving so many new kudos and really lovely comments. I appreciate them all so~ very much.


	4. Boyfriends

_“So could boyfriends.”_

It was just the smallest jerk in surprise, but it was enough with where his hand was that Hisoka knocked one card against another. Time seemed to slow down and Hisoka watched as other cards began to wobble. He didn’t want the game to end yet and he didn’t want to lose. Ordinarily, Hisoka could act fast _and_ subtly, but.. 

“Bun-”

Hands clasped over his mouth. That wouldn’t stop him, but it meant Gon knew he was trying to cheat, but of course he knew. It had been dumb, but Hisoka was having a hard time thinking. His mind was moving so slow like instead of moving from one thought to the other, it stretched. 

So could _BOYFRIENDS_.

It echoed, bouncing along the inside of his skull while they watched the card tower wobble and fall. One of the hands dropped from his mouth then and he watched Gon’s arm shoot out to point as the cards landed on the ground. The other hand dropped then and Gon laughed. Hisoka felt Gon stand up and watched as he came around in front where he started to jump around, cheering. Hisoka couldn't stop thinking about that sentence though. It kept repeating in his head, but chopped up and twisted, becoming a kaleidoscope of sounds and emotions overlaying the sight of a gleeful Gon.

Hisoka was surprised because he’d never really thought it was possible for Gon to like him in that way. Though he wasn’t entirely sure what Gon thought of boyfriends, what that meant to him, really Hisoka was mostly just worried that if Gon wanted to be boyfriends and grew more and more attached, would he still want to fight on that fateful day? Even though Gon had just said boyfriends could want to kill each other, it still made Hisoka wary. While Gon wasn’t most people, he could still be one of the many that didn’t want to hurt the ones they loved. Hisoka cringed away internally from that word. That’s when he remembered something, all the way back to Greed Island: the sight of Killua’s hands grotesquely damaged from holding the kickball for Gon… Gon who had in fact only been comfortable letting loose with the person he was closest to... _Hmmmm~_

Gon bent over and stuck out his tongue and Hisoka didn’t resist temptation. One hand cupping Gon’s face was enough to pull him in, lips brushing. Gon had been taken off guard and still had his tongue out, so Hisoka licked it with his own. It was like pressing Gon’s “on” button, his lips parting to let Hisoka in; to kiss Hisoka back. Gon started to move closer, but Hisoka pushed a finger between their lips and Gon stopped, groaning lightly in protest. Hisoka moved back and met Gon’s hard eyes. Hisoka wanted to laugh and wondered what his little Gon-kun was thinking as he looked at him like that, but Hisoka refocused.

“Boyfriends?” 

Gon blushed and the nature of those hard eyes shifted from frustration to seriousness. “Mm,” was all he said though, adding a little nod at the end. When Hisoka didn’t say anything, Gon gulped and his eyes began to search Hisoka’s own. 

“Your friends might get mad, Gon.”

Gon’s eyes widened for a moment before he let out a little laugh and shrugged. He moved closer to Hisoka again and this time Hisoka let him. Gon, face flushing red at his own boldness, took a seat in Hisoka’s lap, one leg on either side of him. Hisoka just kept his eyes on Gon’s eyes, seeing the boy watch his own movements, adjusting his legs and finding the right spot to plant his butt on the floor. Hisoka was aware of Gon’s movements without having to look directly at them. It was more interesting anyway to see the gears turning in Gon’s mind as he decided what was too close and too far away from Hisoka’s crotch. Gon had chosen just the spot and angle where their crotches didn’t touch, but it wouldn’t take much to close the distance. Heat from Gon’s body radiated between Hisoka’s legs. Then Gon met Hisoka’s eyes and suddenly the intimacy of it all had the air growing thick with tension. 

“They’ll get over it eventually, and anyways~ wouldn’t you _like_ to make them mad?”

A little smile tugged at the edge of Hisoka’s lips. “I would love the chance to play with my precious toys, see them get worked up… crush them.” Hisoka licked his lips and Gon watched it, taking a deep breath. “But Gon~ wouldn’t you be mad if I killed them?”

Gon leaned back on his arms and looked up to the ceiling. He hummed thoughtfully. “I think I would be mad… and sad, that they were gone. I don’t think they would enjoy the fight and if they fought you because of me, it would be reckless of them. I would be mad at them for being so reckless.” 

Hisoka pouted and pulled Gon closer until their crotches were firmly pressed against each other. “Oh~ you wouldn’t be mad at me? Not even a little bit?”

Gon bit his lip, his eyes flicking to Hisoka’s lips for a moment. “Oh, I’d definitely pick a fight. Just, not the big fight. I'd need to let my anger out somehow.”

Excitement coiled in Hisoka’s stomach like a snake ready to strike. It tightened his chest, made it hard to breathe even and keep his calm exterior, but Hisoka restrained himself anyway. He pulled Gon in for a quick peck on the lips before pushing him back again. Hisoka held him just out of reach of lips or tongue and Gon sighed, sounding frustrated again.

“If you want to be boyfriends,” Hisoka slid his hand to Gon’s throat and pulled him close, their lips just barely touching. “Just remember that what I want most is to be the one that _ends_ you.” 

Hisoka put pressure behind his grip on Gon’s throat, cutting off the circulation. Gon licked his lips and squirmed, rubbing their cocks together. He was half hard already and as Hisoka moaned at the feeling, he felt Gon’s cock twitch. 

“So don’t go all soft on me, Gon. I want you to make it good.”

“Okay, but-” 

Hisoka cut Gon off with a kiss that forced Gon’s lips open. Before he knew it, Hisoka’s tongue had invaded his mouth with such depth it reminded Gon of last night; what it might be like if they’d gone slower. Gon wrapped his arms around Hisoka’s neck and pulled himself up to sit atop Hisoka's lap. Gon could feel the pressure of Hisoka’s cock under his ass. It felt so good and the hunger Gon felt churning in his stomach made him blush. Gon pushed at Hisoka and at first he didn’t budge. To be honest, Gon didn’t really want him to. His mouth flooded with saliva as Hisoka’s tongue caressed the inside of his cheeks. His mouth just seemed to naturally open, a little drool daring to leak out. Gon pushed at Hisoka again and this time he pulled away, but with a final deep kiss that left Gon barely able to keep himself from chasing down Hisoka’s lips again. It took a few seconds for Gon to catch his breath, or rather calm himself, before he levelled his gaze with Hisoka’s. The weight of those golden eyes filled him with dark anticipation.

“Hisoka,” The man in question raised an eyebrow provocatively and Gon couldn't hold back a smile. “I don’t intend on losing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me awhile to finish. It was a lot harder than I thought to make something that felt... right. I hope my work paid off. Will keep working hard for the next chapter which I hope you'll enjoy too. Until then, sending you lots of well wishes for good times and good health. <3 <3 <3


	5. Threats

_“I don’t intend on losing.”_

Hisoka blinked and Gon’s stomach churned as he watched Hisoka lick his lips. 

“Don’t threaten me with a good time, Gon.”

A low moan hummed from deep inside Hisoka’s throat and Gon felt his cock twitch against the older man's stomach. Hisoka pulled Gon closer then, air catching in his throat and promptly stolen through a kiss. Teeth bit into Gon’s lips and he couldn’t help his thighs tightening around Hisoka’s waist. Their kiss deepened and as skilled as Hisoka seemed to be with his lips, Gon’s attention went straight to the hands whose nails now were gently trailing down his sides. It sent sparks through him of pleasure, of promise, of threat and caused him to grind against the throbbing cock beneath him. With this touch it grew a little bigger and Gon couldn't help but grind against Hisoka’s cock once more. Hisoka cupped Gon’s ass, spreading his cheeks and with a small movement he felt Hisoka’s cock slide to rest perfectly in between them. It was warm, so warm it washed over him and Gon felt a blush creep across his face. He squirmed in equal parts embarrassment and pleasure, but it just pressed Hisoka’s cock tighter along his entrance. It almost felt as if he didn't have pants on at all. Everything was moving so fast again, just like it had last night in the hospital. 

Hisoka squeezed Gon’s bottom and started to massage his muscles. It was strangely relaxing, but quickly Gon started to feel the gentle scrape of Hisoka’s nails. They didn’t stay gentle for long. They felt sharp even through the fabric and Gon couldn’t help but imagine Hisoka tearing through his pants. Gon squirmed against Hisoka, biting his own lip to silence the need he felt. He wanted it so bad it was actually embarrassing. But biting his lip ended their kiss, not that Hisoka seemed to care. His lips moved on and Gon felt them travel along his jaw before moving down to his throat, sucking here and there. He barely noticed when one of the hands on his ass moved away. Hisoka’s tongue swirled, the wet muscle teasing the flesh on Gon's throat and they learned together where his sensitive spots were. Gon felt weak, shaky, a little feverish even. He felt sick with need, need for Hisoka. That tongue felt so good and Gon couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like if instead of drawing wet designs along his neck it was twirling hot around his cock. In his state, just imagining Hisoka’s golden yellow eyes staring up at him from between his legs was too much. He felt his cock swell to it’s max and Gon needed things to slow down before he lost his mind altogether. He had to keep Hisoka’s lips busy elsewhere, so he yanked Hisoka’s hair back to pull him away from his neck. Hisoka’s eyes were wide with surprise, but Gon paid no mind and went straight in for a kiss. Hisoka seemed to go along with it, kissing him back and Gon’s mind was starting to clear, but the nails teasing his ass weren’t helping, nor the hard length of Hisoka’s cock pressed against him. Gon lifted his hips up and away, taking Hisoka’s face in his hands and tried to deepen the kiss. Hisoka’s big arms wrapped tight around Gon’s waist then, lifting him even higher up until Gon had to tilt his face down to keep their lips together. He could feel the muscles in Hisoka’s arms bulge and flex as he shifted and then it was just one arm holding Gon in place. He felt Hisoka shift some more and while part of Gon wanted to know what was going on, the other part was caught up in the sensations the movement caused in his cock that was now firmly pressed against Hisoka’s stomach. Ugh, okay now Gon thought he should maybe just tell Hisoka that he wanted to slow down. Gon tried the same move Hisoka always did and slipped his fingers between their lips. It was actually a lot harder than he thought it would be and far less effective. Hisoka began to kiss Gon’s fingers and twirl his tongue around them. Gon leaned back as far as he could and watched as his fingers disappeared into the warmth of Hisoka’s mouth. A blush crept up Gon’s cheeks as felt his cock start to leak precum. He hoped Hisoka couldn't feel it through his shirt. He groaned softly, wanting to hide his face. Instead, he pushed his fingers farther in, biting his lip at the sight. In a sudden jerk, Gon felt his pants forced down below his ass; pants and underwear.

Gon’s eyes flashed to meet Hisoka’s. “Hisok-!”

The arm holding Gon let him drop, but Hisoka quickly took hold of him again, this time with a tight grip on Gon’s throat. He was eye level with Hisoka once more, but now Gon could feel the very naked tip of Hisoka’s cock brushing against his bare bottom. It’s presence was at once both menacing and nearly irresistible. The internal scream was real and given the way Hisoka’s eyes squinted, Gon bet that even Hisoka could hear it. Those eyes grinned in place of his lips which were busy sucking on Gon’s fingers. He could feel them swimming in a pool of saliva as clearly as he could feel the dreamy pressure of the circulation being cut off at his throat. Hisoka's grip loosened and Gon sighed with relief. Hisoka pulled his lips away from Gon’s fingers with a pop then, leaving them bone dry. Face devoid of emotion and their eyes locked together, Hisoka brought his free hand up to his mouth and out poured all the saliva Gon had felt surrounding his fingers only moments ago. Gon watched as the hand moved down, but the grip on his throat tightened. He couldn't see where the hand went, only look back up to return Hisoka’s gaze once more. 

“You’ve got two options, Gon.”

Gon felt Hisoka's knuckles brush against his bottom then. He gripped Hisoka’s shoulders and twisted, trying to look down again, panic starting to make his heart race a little. The grip on his throat tightened yet again and Hisoka lifted him up a bit higher making it impossible to see what was going on beneath him. The hand on his throat squeezed on his air passage this time, suffocating him instead of cutting off his circulation. He could still breathe, but it was difficult. Gon punched Hisoka in the shoulder, nearly as hard as he could manage in the moment. All it earned him was a quick smirk. 

“Option one. Use the favor you just won to stop me.” 

Gon punched Hisoka exactly as hard as he could in the shoulder this time. The smirk now stayed on Hisoka’s face. 

“Or don’t. You have 3 seconds to decide. 1.”

What?! No~ He would-

“2.”

not use that favor for this. NO. But-

“3.”

Hisoka raised an eyebrow for any last second change of mind. Gon stayed silent, glaring. Hisoka grinned and then they were moving. It was so fast Gon was confused at first, until he felt the slick, hot tip of Hisoka’s cock press against his hole. Now both of Hisoka’s hands were at Gon’s ass again, holding him in place. Gon’s grip on Hisoka’s shoulders tightened, vise like, as Hisoka pressed on, pressed- no pushed inside without hesitation. It was slow, not slow enough, and steady. The stretch was nothing but painful and Gon felt his nails break the skin on Hisoka’s shoulders as his cock kept sinking deeper. Gon couldn’t remember it being this uncomfortable last night. Ugh, He didn’t like this. 

“Hisoka!” 

Gon barely had time to be shocked at the need he heard in his voice before Hisoka thrust to quickly finish plunging his cock inside Gon. The air caught in his throat and he clamped down his lips to deny Hisoka the sound of a pained gasp. That's when Gon heard it. Despite everything, he heard the door knob of the breakroom turn. Gon looked at Hisoka, eyes wide, and instantly he knew; he knew that Hisoka had planned it all along. A small smile played on Hisoka's lips and if Gon couldn’t feel the throbbing pulse buried deep inside his ass, Hisoka would look down right relaxed, lazy even, the smug bastard. The door to the break room clicked open and Hisoka’s arms slipped under Gon’s shirt and around his back. The sudden heat wrapped around his body made him shiver and blurred his mind, but still an idea occurred to him. Maybe if he hugged Hisoka back, with the darkness of the room, maybe all the copilot would think is that they were cuddling or making out. Gon hoped for anything other than the co-pilot realizing that Hisoka was balls deep in his ass. So, Gon hugged Hisoka back, grip tightening further as Hisoka gave a hard thrust, bouncing Gon on his dick. The pain was almost sharp and Gon had to bite down on his lip to keep quiet. Gon heard the door slowly swinging open as Hisoka thrust again and then again, each time the angle a little different, but always with that searing burn. Gon buried his face in Hisoka’s shoulder, half praying he could stay quiet- the copilot entered the room- and half hoping Hisoka would go faster. The door closed with a resounding click. It felt loud, but not as loud as the footsteps as Hisoka thrusted again. Gon knew it could feel better than this. 

Thrust. 

Footsteps.

He remembered last night. 

Thrust-

and, as if he had just prayed for it, this time the angle was just right. Gon bit into Hisoka’s shoulder where the shirt was torn, though Gon couldn't remember when that had happened. Now he heard it rip even more as his teeth drew blood. Hisoka moaned, rolling his hips, rubbing against Gon's prostate once more. His whole body clenched as if he could hold onto that feeling forever, but he didn’t have to. Hisoka bounced Gon up again and again, to the same rhythm of the pilot’s stride. The footsteps that had been the volume of his frantic heartbeat, faded like the strength in Gon’s legs. His legs didn’t know whether they wanted to push away from Hisoka or help him plunge deeper. With every stroke they were quickly losing the ability to do anything whatsoever. He could feel his legs turning to jello, bit by bit, melting like his mind. So fitting since his cock was already slick with precum. Distantly, he noticed the footsteps were now much closer. 

“Hisoka~”

The mix of emotion in Gon’s voice left his words near meaningless. Was he begging Hisoka, threatening, calling out his name in pleasure? Hisoka smiled knowing even Gon likely had no idea what he really wanted. Hisoka bounced Gon once more on his cock before taking the boy's chin in his hand and bringing their lips together. It was just a soft barely there kind of kiss, but Gon stilled under the touch as if Hisoka had shocked him. He smiled against Gon’s lips and continued the kiss with a gentle push. It took a second more and with a deep breath Gon came back to life. His lips returned the kiss as his arms moved up Hisoka’s chest to wrap around his neck in a smooth embrace. With a sigh, Hisoka felt all the muscles in Gon’s body relax from head to toe. The kiss deepened as Hisoka suddenly felt consumed by the moment, by Gon: his touch, his taste, his smell, and all those little sounds between them. Hisoka even nearly missed when the co-pilot passed them by and he wished he had because it ruined the moment. He remembered the original plan, to expose Gon in this vulnerable state, but now that it was here, Hisoka didn’t care anymore. But now half his mind was on the co-pilot, counting his steps that grew farther and farther away. Why back out now?

Hisoka thrust once more, _hard_. Gon held back any sound, but the motion itself caused Hisoka’s balls to slap loudly against Gon’s ass. The sound echoed off the walls and Hisoka saw the co-pilot flinch as if they’d been struck. Still, they didn’t look back, professional to the end, and continued for the cockpit door. When the door closed behind them, Gon punched Hisoka in the shoulder right where he’d been bitten earlier. Hisoka smiled as he looked over to meet Gon's gaze and felt a little more blood ooze down his shoulder. Those hard eyes hit Hisoka even harder than the fist had, his sack clenching, threatening to cum too soon. He moaned lightly and fell backwards to the floor, pulling a surprised Gon with him. Hisoka grabbed hold tight of Gon's hips and began ruthlessly pounding away at Gon's ass. The angle took a moment to get right again, but it wasn't long until Gon's eyes lost focus and his hole tightened as if it was eager to milk Hisoka dry. Just the lewd, wet, sucking sound of his cock pumping in and out of his little Gon-kun was pushing Hisoka to the edge. 

"I can't wait for Mito-san to see you like this~♥."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry y'all for taking so long on this chapter! Smut has been hard to write lately and I wanted to get it right. Hope you enjoy some lewdness and prepare yourself for more... and for some drama. Wishing you all well, as always and I'm so so so happy to have y'all in my life. Part 1 is almost at 800 kudos, 300 comments, and 100 bookmarks! And Part 2 is not that far from 100 kudos. I love y'all so much!
> 
> btw, here is a drawing of Hisoka I'm slowly working on:
>
>> there was one in between this but i deleted it. i'm procrastinating on moving onto the next step so i decided to play around with color instead. lol [pic.twitter.com/VrUNGgrDpT](https://t.co/VrUNGgrDpT)
>> 
>> — 🔞badcatsonly🔞 (@badcatsonly) [October 31, 2020](https://twitter.com/badcatsonly/status/1322516039922569217?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)


	6. Surprises

_"I can't wait for Mito-san to see you like this~♥."_

Gon’s face twisted, his shock and anger at Hisoka’s words struggling against the pleasure melting Gon to the core. His legs were jello, if that, and his arms were all that was holding him up over Hisoka. Gon tried to grimace but couldn’t pull it off without drooling too. Hisoka smirked and Gon’s arms gave out with a groan. Gon fell against his chest and cradled himself there, nails biting, threatening to tear through Hisoka’s shirt. Hisoka flipped them then so Gon was lying on his back, brown eyes unfocused yet dark in emotion. Hisoka moaned, hunger anew, as he hooked Gon’s legs over his shoulder and rubbed his throbbing, aching cock against Gon’s hole. It clenched around nothing and Gon’s eyes tensed as he bit his lip until it bled. _Oh~ You’re trying so hard not to beg~_ Hisoka was tempted to make Gon beg, but he knew there would be more opportunities in the future. For now, he could spoil his little Gon-kun. Hisoka pushed back in, the wet heat of Gon’s hole sucking him in with an eagerness that pushed him to the very edge. Gon moaned, a long breathy sound, hands finding their way to Hisoka’s arms, trying to pull him closer.

“Hisoka~”

The words were so soft, yet pleading, and Hisoka swooped down to taste them while the sound still lingered on Gon’s lips. He reacted immediately, their lips moving with gentle hunger, slick with the metallic taste of blood. Gon squirmed, arms wrapping around Hisoka’s back to bring him closer as his body began to tense. Need gripped Hisoka suddenly. He began to move his hips again and right away Gon choked on a cry. His eyes welled up as the orgasm washed over him in waves. Even through his shirt, Hisoka could feel Gon’s hot cum spray between them and with it Gon’s hole clenched so hard around Hisoka’s cock he thought it might bruise. That was the final push and over the edge he went, spilling into Gon everything he had.

Empty, Hisoka pulled away and out, watching his cum leak out of Gon’s ass for just a moment. Yet another picture Hisoka wanted burned away in his mind forever. He thought about it and many others as he got up and found a box of tissues. After cleaning Gon up and what he could off both of their clothes, Hisoka grabbed a blanket and laid back down with Gon. He was at least half asleep already when Hisoka pulled him against his chest. With a sigh of satisfaction, Gon’s breath soon grew deep and his body melted into him. Hisoka buried his face in Gon’s hair, a smile playing at his lips. That warm, earthy scent filled his lungs and soon Hisoka was lulled to sleep as well. 

***

Hisoka woke up first, squinting as pale blue light filtered in through the window. After a quick stretch and check of his phone, he knew they would be landing on Whale Island soon. _Time to wake up sleepy head._ Hisoka started with a gentle nudge. Nothing. Shake? Gon grumbled, but stayed asleep. Then an idea occurred to Hisoka. He pushed Gon onto his back and then Hisoka crouched above him. He released the bungee gum and texture surprise that disguised his face, ready to reapply in the blink of an eye, literally, and then two handed shook Gon almost violently. At first the boy’s body flopped back and forth like a ragdoll, mouth open and drooling, but then Gon’s arm searched and found purchase on Hisoka’s. There was just a moment as the muscles in Gon’s neck tensed that Hisoka realized what Gon was about to do. Hisoka smirked as Gon used the momentum to his advantage and WHACK! Hisoka had stayed put, allowing Gon’s skull to collide with his own with a loud smack. 

“Ah~ tatatatata,” Gon whined quietly.

Gon rested his forehead on Hisoka’s while he took a deep breath and sighed as he adjusted to a kneeling position. Hisoka could feel Gon’s breath on his, the warm air from their mingled breath swirling around them. The intimacy in something so silly surprised Hisoka and then Gon leaned back, his hazy gaze quickly blowing wide. Hisoka remembered then that his disguise was down, but Gon didn’t blink in surprise like he expected. In fact, Gon seemed to resist blinking as if the image would disappear and he didn’t want it to. 

“Hi-” 

Hisoka’s name disappeared off Gon’s lips like it was carried away on a swift breeze. Gon looked worried, but more so confused. Slowly, Gon lifted his hands up to Hisoka’s face as if to ask permission to touch. Hisoka said nothing as Gon’s eyes moved like molasses, tracking the shape of every scar like he could memorize them, get to know them. The intensity of his gaze didn’t increase as it moved from the barely visible scars to the misshapen nose and it made Hisoka’s stomach clench with unknown emotion. He watched Gon, that still expression, not a twitch of change from that worried confusion until Hisoka thought the feeling was rubbing off. Not even a single finger twitched as Gon looked over Hisoka’s face and eventually they dropped to his lap, almost forgotten. As Gon’s eyes travelled to Hisoka’s neck though, his hands closed to fists. Gon’s eyes were starting to water now as they made their way from one side of his neck to the other. When the neck of Hisoka’s shirt cut off sight of any more scars Gon started to look elsewhere, but blinked almost immediately and Hisoka turned back on his texture surprise. Gon jerked, his eyes returning to Hisoka’s gaze in a flash. 

“Hisoka? What…” Gon’s worried confusion was searching, the gears in his mind churning away. “I-” 

He sighed and took a deep breath again. His eyes roamed Hisoka’s face some more, faster this time as if quickly chasing for any forgotten trace of the scars that lay beneath. Eventually, Gon made eye contact with Hisoka, eyes narrowing. “I’ll wait to ask for…” Gon looked up to the ceiling which apparently held the answer. “9 more days. So~ until then,” Gon beamed so bright it hurt Hisoka’s eyes. “Good morning!”

Hisoka was speechless. At least that’s how Gon thought he looked. It made him giggle before he jumped up off the ground and stretched as he walked over to their bags. He found his phone lying on the ground and checked the time before he reached for his bag. He couldn’t remember anymore when the airship was due to land, but he knew it was soon, if for no other reason than the fact that Hisoka had bothered to wake him up. And wow what a wake up call it had been.

“Hisoka?”

Arms wrapped around his waist, startling Gon just a tiny bit. Hisoka hummed as he rested his chin on Gon’s shoulder, “Hmm?” the sound pleasant showing just the barest sign of amusement.

“Is there a shower or time for a shower on here? I feel kind of icky.” 

Gon felt Hisoka’s nod against his shoulder, but it wasn’t as loud as the feeling of Hisoka’s body pressed against him. The weight of him, being wrapped up in him, it was becoming oddly comforting. Yet the heat against his back, running down his legs, and brushing against his neck with each light breath stirred up memories of last night too. Hisoka had always been full of surprises, good and bad, and it made Gon excited for what was still to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More dialogue to come in the next chapter! And my apologies for taking so long to bring you this one. Hope you enjoy a late return to some fluffy hisogon. <3

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter: https://twitter.com/badcatsonly  
> my tumblr: https://onlythesocalledbadones.tumblr.com/  
> my curiouscat: https://curiouscat.qa/badcatsonly  
> KO-FI: https://t.co/G1x5MFrGJ3?amp=1
> 
> i'm most active on twitter. i use it to sometimes post about my progress on updates, but also where I post and rt and post art/memes/hc/opinions for hxh and other animes (usually haikyuu, bnha, bleach, and mp100).


End file.
